A New Dawn was Born
by OpenSeasonFanGirl5000
Summary: A short story based on Po's POV during the ending after defeating Tai Lung and winning Shifu's proud honor.


_Author's Notes: I notice no one has wrriten one of those stories where it show a character's POV during a big scene, expect for one person who written about what happen during the last scene after the credits and this one pop into my head this morning when I got up. I did the best I can to keep Po in character after his winning battle of Tai Lung and earning Shifu's honor so try not to be so harsh on me. It's my first ever Kung Fu Panda fanfic. So all I can say is...enjoy! _

I did it! I didn't think it was going to work but I did it. Tai Lung was gone. I knew the Wuxi Finger Hold would work! A big heat of surrounding light blew across the valley and Tai Lung had vanished. If it hadn't been for the message of the dragon scroll, I would had never had beaten him. The furious five return back to the villagers when they saw the blooming dusty smoke blowing from their hometown. I stepped out of the smoky fog of the dust after it faded, wearing a pot and an apron on my head and neck. The apron came off loose and fell from my neck when I coughed. The villagers cheer for me. A new dawn was born and I became the dragon warrior I was meant to be. Master Oogway would be proud of me if he were here today. The villagers try to lift me up, but I was too heavy for them. It didn't bother me, I just smiled.

"That's my boy!" Dad said stepping away from the two villagers who had blocked his way. "That big kung fu loving warrior is my son!" I continued smiling and went towards my dad. We both hugged each other with great proud ness. "Thanks dad." I told him. Not only have I have made the villagers proud, but for my dad too. It felt good to see his support. The pot I still wore on my head fell down and I heard a chirping sound. It was Mantis and the rest of the furious five. I stop hugging my dad to see the five of them had look at me. "Hey guys." I said to them. Master Tigress stepped up, looking at me. I felt a small tickle down my throat. I stood there waiting to see what she was gonna do. I thought she was gonna say another harsh thing at me like she did before back at the Jade Palace, but I wasn't going to take it like the loser I was; whatever she wanted to get out of her mind, I'm going to take it like the man I am, but it wasn't exactly what I thought she was going to say. Tigress put her paws together and smiled at me titling her head down with a bow. "Master!" The other four repeated and so did everyone in the village. I continued to smile along with a small soft chuckle added. "Master?" I said. Who knew the dragon warrior would not only become the greatest kung fu warrior of all times, but also a master? I was now one of them. My dream had come true! But then when I said the word master, it hit me. "Master Shifu!" I cried. I've forgotten about him earlier after Tai Lung's defeat. I quickly dashed past the others and headed straight for the palace to check on him.

"_Please be okay, please be okay!" _I kept saying to myself inside my head over and over again as I continue to race up the stairs. I was so worried about poor Shifu, I only hope he was all right. I panted heavily with a heave. Why can't they made the stairs shorter when the palace was bulit? I thought, but that wasn't important. I finally got to the final top of the stairs and race inside. I stop in a halt. Shifu was still laying in the same spot Tai Lung had throw him at earlier when I arrive late during the battle to stop him. His eyes were still close. "Master!!" I cried and rushed over to his side. "Shifu! Shifu are you okay?" I put my paws on him and turn him around to face him towards me. He open his eyes as I did and look at me. "Po, you're alive! Or we're both dead." He said to me. I just shook my head at him. "No master I didn't die. I defeated Tai Lung." I replied back. Master Shifu blinked at me in surprised. "You did?" I smiled, nodding my head as a reply. Shifu was impressed. I have never seen him so proud of me before in my life. "Wow! It is as Oogway foretold; you ARE the dragon warrior." As Shifu continued, my smile had started to faded. Something was wrong. His voice sounded weakly as he talk. It wasn't until he thanked me that had me worried. "You have brought peace to this valley….and…and to me. Thank you…thank you Po, thank you, thank you….." Shifu's voice trailed off as he said his last thank you to me and closed his eyes. He slumped his head back down over, resting on my paw. I stood there in a shock. _"No! He can't be gone! It's not possible!!" _I thought. Shifu was gone! The greatest kung fu master in all the history of china was gone, in my own hands! My heart sank and rip to pieces. "No. Master! No no no don't die Shifu, please!!" I panic. I never thought I was going to start crying. I mean I was going to by stiffing back a tear from shedding until I fliched back startled when Shifu rose back up at me with a yelling voice. "I'm not dying you idiot!" But he cooled himself down. "Uhh dragon warrior." He lay back down with his paws together on his chest and closed his eyes with a big smile on his face. "I'm simply at peace..finally!"

I've never felt so dumb! Shifu wasn't dying. He was just resting after from his harsh battle with Tai Lung. The old man tricked me into thinking he was dead. I shouldn't have bought it, but I didn't want him to see me embarrassed if he noticed, but I understood. "Ohhh! So umm I should stop talking?" I guess. "If you can." He answer back still being in peace. I layed down next to my master and put my paws together on my chest like he did with my legs crossed and closed my eyes for a second. Keeping inner peace was cool and all, but it wasn't exactly my thing. I got bored too fast. How was I suppose to keep with that? I wonder. It felt boring. I try to go back to my inner peace, but it wasn't working out for me. I was getting hungry. I turn my head back looking right next to my master. "You wanna get something to eat?" I asked him. Shifu opened his eyes and sighed. I was afraid he was gonna say no, but he gave me a quick answer in less than one second and smiled at me. "Yeah!"

Later, we ate by the Peace Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, eating a steaming bowl of hot dumplings. And that..my friends is how this big fat panda became the hero he is today!

End


End file.
